


Coming Out-versary

by simonsprettyface



Series: Spierfeld Week [6]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anniversary, Coming Out, M/M, Spierfeld Week, Two dorks so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: “Why do you have a cake?” Bram asked, his eyebrow cocked. He had heard the knock at the door and went down to answer it, not expecting what he saw.There, standing on the porch, was Simon Spier. That in itself wasn’t surprising, he was used to seeing his boyfriend pretty regularly, but what he was holding in his hands was what was surprising to him. He was holding a cake box, a grin on his face.





	Coming Out-versary

**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed day 6, I'm sorry! Saturday was a weird day for me. But here's the end to Spierfeld Week! Thanks to all of y'all that read my fics ❤ It means a lot to me.

“Why do you have a cake?” Bram asked, his eyebrow cocked. He had heard the knock at the door and went down to answer it, not expecting what he saw. 

There, standing on the porch, was Simon Spier. That in itself wasn’t surprising, he was used to seeing his boyfriend pretty regularly, but what he was holding in his hands was what was surprising to him. He was holding a cake box, a grin on his face. “You’ll see!” he said, pushing his way inside and towards the kitchen. 

Bram rolled his eyes fondly, following him. He watched him as he got out a knife and turned to him, still grinning. 

“Close your eyes,” Simon told him, waiting until his eyes were closed before he opened the top of the box and prompted him to open them again. 

Staring up at Bram from the top of the white frosted cake was big, all caps letters that said ‘HAPPY COMING OUT-VERSARY!’ with a rainbow. 

“Exactly one year ago today, you got on that ferris wheel with me,” Simon explained, looking over at him fondly. “And let me kiss you in front of everyone. So I say it’s officially the anniversary of the day you came out. Happy one year, babe. I hope you have many more happily gay years ahead of you,” he joked lightly.

Bram walked over to him, taking his hand in his. “You’re such a dork,” he said, leaning in and pressing their lips together softly. “But you’re  _ my _ dork,” he whispered against his lips before he kissed him again. 

He kept kissing him, pressed against the kitchen counter, until Simon pulled away slightly. 

“We should eat some cake,” he said, nudging him slightly. Right when Simon turned around to cut the cake, Bram wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and held onto him as he cut a couple slices of cake and put them on the plates.

“Do I get to make a coming out-versary wish?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Simon’s cheek. 

“Mmm, sure, I guess. You can do whatever you want, it’s your day,” Simon said after thinking for a moment, chuckling. “What do you wish for?”

Bram pretended to think for a few moments, slowly kissing the side of Simon’s face. “I wish for this,” he finally said, humming as he pressed closer to Simon’s back. “I wouldn’t change a thing. A lot of people accepted me, I still have all of my friends. And I’m closer to people because of it, because I don’t feel so guarded anymore. It’s not always easy, especially when I started college classes, and I had to worry about this shit again, but it was easier,” he said, sighing softly as he kissed his cheek again. 

“But the best part about it is that I got you. I have this amazing, supportive, smart, funny, cute as fuck boyfriend. Something I didn’t know if I’d ever get to have,” Bram continued. “I came out and I got to have you. I got to fall in love. And damn am I in love,” he chuckled.

Simon sucked in a breath before smiling, turning his head to kiss his lips. “I love you too. I’m glad you get to be unapologetically yourself. Confidence is a good look on you.”

“You too,” Bram hummed. “I like seeing you all confident and open and… gay,” he smiled. 

“I like seeing you all gay too,” he teased, pecking his lips again before getting some frosting on his finger and putting some on Bram’s nose. “Let me take a picture of you with your cake before we end up cutting more pieces and cutting into the words,” he said, letting Bram pose both with the icing still on his nose and one without, with his cake. They posted them on Bram’s instagram before they grabbed a couple drinks and the cake, heading into the living room. 

They cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie as they ate the cake, it quickly turning from watching to exchanging extremely sweet tasting kisses for a while. When they turned on a new movie, Simon fell asleep curled up to him, and Bram couldn’t stop himself from smiling softly. 

This really was all that he wanted, all he needed. Simon. Simon had given him the courage to be himself, it was just an added bonus that they ended up falling madly in love. 

His coming out-versary was quickly becoming his favorite holiday.


End file.
